Gaming machines such as mechanically driven slot machines have been a staple of the gaming and entertainment industries for years. Such electronic devices continue to grow in popularity with the development of enhanced computer-generated graphics presented on colorful displays with special sound effects, making them more attractive to a wider audience of participants. The problem that arises, however, is that players quickly tire of a particular game. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for new and innovative concepts associated with electronic gaming machines that serve to continuously attract new participants.